The technical field is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device, such as a transistor, may be used in a memory device. A memory device may include a plurality of memory cells. Conventionally, each memory cell may include a plurality of transistors. With a plurality of transistors in each memory cell, the memory cells may occupy a significant amount of space and may consume a significant amount of power. Therefore, improvements to the size and energy efficiency of the memory device may be required or desired.